Más allá del tiempo
by Alicia Medina
Summary: [AU] [Serie de One!Shot's] No importaba en qué tiempo, estación o circunstancia estaban; siempre se reencontrarían y enamorarían.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Cada One-Shot es independiente entre sí._

* * *

**Más allá del tiempo**

**I**

* * *

—¿Y papá? —Insistió Kagome, por tercera vez. Naomi dejó de lado los platos que recién había lavado y se secó las manos en el mandil. Volteó a ver a su pequeña hija de cinco años y le sonrió.

—Está en una misión, Kagome. Pero pronto vendrá.

—¿Estás segura, mamá?

—Claro que sí. —Y le volvió a sonreír al momento que la tomaba en brazos y la acomodaba en una silla cercana para qué se quedará con ella a hacerle compañía en la cocina—. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Insistió—. ¿Te preocupa lo qué le pueda pasar?

La pequeña bajó la mirada al saber que fue descubierta. Había escuchado que los vampiros eran personas malas y qué no tenían compasión al matar. De hecho, había escuchado a una muchacha decir qué estaba sola en el mundo, que los vampiros habían matado a su familia y posteriormente a su esposo. Ella lloraba a lágrima viva y a Kagome se le partió el alma verla así.

—Los vampiros son malos, ¿verdad? —Naomi asintió—. Ellos… ¿pueden matar a papá?

¿Qué iba a decir ahora? Se preguntó Naomi. No quería decirle que sí a su hija, pero tampoco quería decirle una cruel mentira. Se quedó callada un rato, todavía sin saber que decir. Miraba los ojos zafiros de su hija; el brillo que portaban, la inocencia qué tenían. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de la silla dónde descansaba su primogénita.

—Tu papá es fuerte —dijo al fin—, él no dejará que los vampiros le hagan nada. ¿Sí, Kagome?

La pequeña a duras penas asintió. Después fue hacía el cuarto de su hermano para jugar un rato con él y cuidarlo.

Naomi se quedó sentada en la silla, ella también tenía la misma duda de su hija. Ella también se preguntaba si volvería a ver a su esposo con vida y esperaba que así fuera. Todavía le quedaba a ambos mucho por vivir y dos hijos maravillosos que cuidar.

Miró por la ventana; la luna ya estaba en el firmamento, brillando. Naomi pensó que le brillo que desprendía, significaba la esperanza de volver a ver sanos y salvos a todas las personas que habían ido a darle casería a los vampiros.

Aunque desgraciadamente estaba equivocada.

* * *

Veía a los humanos correr por su vida en los caballos qué habían llevado. Él detuvo sus pasos y todos los vampiros que lo seguían también lo imitaron, fueron casi todos (los que no se detuvieron siguieron devorando a los humanos que se habían caído de los caballos, o bebían la sangre de los mismos caballos).

—¿Y ahora? —Insistió uno de los vampiros.

—Amo bonito, ¿qué estamos esperando? —Jaken, su sirviente, también se mostraba ansioso por su siguiente paso.

Pero no contestó. No le iba a decir qué era lo que él esperaba, lo único que quería era no perder de vista a los humanos que empezaban a avanzar cada vez más rápido. Empezó a caminar de nuevo y fue seguido por los demás.

—Descubriremos dónde se ocultan.

Los demás vampiros sonrieron de manera siniestra. Sabían que esa noche tendrían un festín de sangre.

* * *

El señor Higurashi montó su caballo y rápidamente empezó a cabalgar con mucha prisa; sabía que darle frente a los vampiros está vez no era la mejor opción que tenían. Por su mente pasó la imagen de su esposa Naomi, luego de sus dos hijos: Kagome y Sota. Así que decidió que no se iba a dar por vencido, qué a pesar de todos los dolores que sentía, debía llegar con bien a su casa, debía de ver una vez más a su familia.

Volteó a ver si los seguían y se dio cuenta de qué no era así; los vampiros habían dejado de correr para alcanzarlos, ahora solamente se mostraban calmados y caminaban. Estaban muy lejos, pero todos los del grupo de cazadores sabían qué no debían bajar la guardia; los vampiros no eran de fiar.

—Están calmados... —comentó uno de los cazadores—. Planean algo —aseguró.

—Lo sé —el líder de todos ellos finalmente habló: era un hombre alto de cabello castaño—. No reduzcan el paso, ¡continúen a toda velocidad! —Ordenó y todos lo imitaron.

¿Qué están planeando? Fue la pregunta que abordó la mente de todos los cazadores. Ellos ni siquiera sospechaban lo qué pasaba por la mente de aquellos seres que eran sus enemigos. Todos sabían que los vampiros poseían más inteligencia qué todos ellos, además de habilidades sobrenaturales qué tenían. Higurashi miró hacia atrás una vez más y la visión seguía siendo la misma. A pesar de que ellos ya habían avanzado varios kilómetros y sus enemigos veían caminando, no había cambio en la distancia de ambos bandos. Seguía siendo la misma y eso hizo que él tuviera miedo.

—Creo que planean encontrar la fortaleza —se atrevió a decir. Todos lo miraron y le dieron la razón. Era lo más lógico.

El líder escuchó lo anterior y frunció el ceño, tenía que hacer un plan y rápido, pero su cerebro parecía estar bloqueado. También tenía mucho miedo. Era un hombre fuerte, que había visto muchas cosas, pero la idea de qué los vampiros ingresaran en la fortaleza y se llevaran a sus seres queridos era aterradora para cualquiera. Pero la idea que más lo atormentaba era el hecho de qué sino era lo suficientemente fuerte, los vampiros entrarían.

—Debemos dividirnos —dijo al fin y todos los que estaban bajo su mandato guardaron silencio—, un grupo se quedará conmigo, frente a la muralla que hemos creado. Y el otro equipo les avisará a todas las autoridades sobre el ataque y se llevaran a las personas a los lugares que hemos creado para resguardarlos. —Su voz sonó segura, pero por dentro no era así. Los demás se miraron y dijeron "sí" al unísono.

Se crearon los grupos depende a las habilidades de cada persona. Solo una de las personas que estaba capacitada, no fue requerida para la misión: Higurashi. Él no iba a participar en la misión, ya que el líder lo había mandado con su familia, para ponerla a salvo. Se tenían aprecio y era por esa misma razón qué lo mandaba a él a poner a salvo a su familia y a la suya propia.

—Por favor, salva a mi esposa y a mis hijos: Sango y Kohaku. —Pidió—. Ellos son lo más importante qué tengo y no quisiera que les pasara nada —agregó—, confío en ti. —Después de esas palabras dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la oscuridad. Higurashi creyó que esas eran unas palabras de despedida, pero se obligó a desechar esa idea.

Todos volverían sanos y salvos. O eso quería creer.

Se confundió entre la oscuridad, tenía que recorrer un gran tramo, pero trataba de caminar lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a tiempo. Volteó un poco para asegurarse de qué nadie lo seguía y cuándo se dio cuenta de qué estaba fuera de peligro, se permitió mirar la gran muralla qué los resguardaba —o eso creía— de los vampiros. Era una muralla simple, había tomado mucho tiempo construirla y muchas vidas —y pueblos— habían sido sacrificados para eso. Pero una vez estuvo lista, las personas habían empezado a crear sus casas, el comercio se había recuperado, todos parecían estar felices y a salvo con la muralla. Pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora los vampiros conocían su ubicación y él estaba seguro de que no tardarían en buscarlos y beber su sangre.

Dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de qué sus colegas ya habían empezado a decirle a las personas que estaban en peligro. Observó como todos salían de su casa, algunos con temor y prisa, otros con calma —o eso querían aparentar—. Las mamás llevaban a sus hijos cargando; algunos bebés lloraban, otros estaban todavía durmiendo. Los niños pequeños y los señores iban a pie y eso hizo a Higurashi recordar a su hija, hijo y esposa. Decidió que era momento para empezar a correr; estaba cansado, tenía varias heridas, pero debía ignorar todo eso y velar por el bien de su familia.

Empezó a correr y llegó justamente a su casa, pero se desvió para darle aviso a la familia de su líder; se lo había prometido.

Tocó la puerta y una mujer de cabello castaño le abrió la puerta. Lo miró sorprendida (después de todo rara vez los visitaba).

—Hola... —saludó, insegura. —¿Pasó algo…?

—No. Pero deben irse de aquí, deben irse a los albergues que hicimos para resguardarnos de los vampiros antes de que éstos lleguen a la ciudad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vendrán a la ciudad?!

—Queremos evitar eso —aclaró—, por favor, solo vayan al albergue…

—Lo siento. —Bajo la mirada y entonces, miró a sus dos hijos que descansaban en la sala esperando a su padre—. Ya vamos para allá. Gracias por todo, Higurashi. —Después cerró la puerta y el aludido sintió que un peso le era quitado.

Corrió hacía su casa y tocó como solía hacerlo. Naomi corrió a abrir y cuándo lo vio, se le abalanzó para abrazarlo. Él no pudo reprimir un quejido por el apretón; después de todo se había caído del caballo. Vio el rostro de preocupación de ella y entonces, sin dejarla hablar; la besó. Un beso dulce, sin prisas, ni ánimos de dejarla. Se olvidó por unos mini-segundos que estaban en guerra.

—Debemos irnos —dijo al fin ingresando a la casa y a la habitación de Sota, para cargarlo ya que todavía era un bebé. Naomi quiso decir algo, pero su esposo no la dejó—. Ve por Kagome, por favor. Debemos irnos —repitió.

La señora Higurashi decidió que no era momento para dudar, ni para mostrarse en contra de las decisiones de su esposo. Asintió y fue al cuarto de su hija, la cual dormía. La levantó y entonces, sin decirle nada, la tomó de la mano y la familia entera salió rumbo a los albergues.

—Papá —dijo Kagome sobándose un ojo para ver mejor—, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A los albergues.

—¿Albergues? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Para qué?

—Kagome no hagas preguntas ahora, por favor.

Y fue toda la conversación que tuvieron en el recorrido. Kagome trataba de seguirle el paso a sus padres, mientras observaba a su alrededor: las personas tenían miradas de pánico. Ella se preguntó a qué se debía, pero sabía que no tendría respuestas.

Finalmente llegaron y estaban por bajar los grandes escalones de piedra, cuándo la voz de alguien completamente aterrado, dijo—: ¡Vampiros!

Y todos empezaron a ingresar a prisa, esperando salvar sus vidas.

* * *

Desde que Irasue, su madre, había sido emboscada y asesinada, Sesshōmaru decidió que exterminaría a todos los humanos qué había en la tierra. Era una venganza muda, nadie sabía las razones del peliplata para llevarlos a todos a las murallas dónde se resguardaban los humanos, aunque tampoco era como si les importarán. Lo único que los demás deseaban era la sangre humana.

Irasue tal vez no había sido la mejor madre del mundo, pero Sesshōmaru le tenía cierto aprecio que nunca confesaría y cumplir con el único deseo que su madre tenía era lo único que podía hacer cómo su hijo. Sin pensarlo dos veces atravesaron la muralla, algunos de los vampiros se quedaron peleando con los cazadores, hasta que finalmente no hubo ninguno como guardia. Avanzaron al primer poblado que encontraron, luego al segundo y así sucesivamente. Él solamente era un observador, no tenía apetito, solamente quería comprobar con sus propios ojos qué todo lo que deseaba se cumpliera al pie de la letra.

Avanzaban velozmente y él se sorprendió un poco del apetito que tenían los demás vampiros. Era como si no hubieran comido en siglos, cuando en realidad habían comido bien todo el tiempo. Siguieron avanzando y llegaron hasta unos albergues de piedra, dónde la mayoría de la población estaba resguardada. Fue entonces cuando Sesshōmaru se permitió sonreír un poco; pronto acabarían con todos ellos.

Los humanos al verlos corrían a meterse en los albergues y cerrar las puertas. Algunos policías salían a darles lucha y terminaban muertos en el proceso. Las puertas finalmente se cerraron y todos los vampiros se miraron entre sí y luego a Sesshōmaru, quién entendió perfectamente lo que querían que hiciera.

Bajó poco a poco las escaleras de piedra, podía escuchar perfectamente los ruidos, llantos, suplicas y todo lo que hacían las personas allá adentro. No le tomó importancia y usando toda su fuerza abrió las puertas de piedra.

Los humanos sabían que era su fin.

—¡Compasión, por favor! —Rogaba la mayoría, en vano.

Él avanzó y se colocó hasta el fondo para poder observar mejor y no dejar con vida a nadie.

—Mamá… —fue entonces qué la vio, una niña pequeña, de cabello negro azulado, ojos zafiros, y estatura apta para su edad. Estaba llorando mientras un vampiro se alimentaba de su madre. Ella quería escapar, tenía miedo. Todo eso lo adivinó Sesshōmaru, quién impulsado por algo mucho mayor que él se colocó enfrente de la pequeña, defendiéndola del vampiro qué quería beber su sangre.

—Es toda suya, príncipe. —Había dicho con rabia mientras daba vuelta.

Él dio media vuelta y encaró a la pequeña, quién no paraba de llorar. Todas las personas que quería estaban siendo devoradas por los vampiros y a ella le había salvado uno de ellos. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. Luego lo observó y se dio cuenta de qué no poseía mancha de sangre alguna. Fue entonces que se permitió sonreírle.

—Camina junto a mí —ordenó el vampiro a la pequeña. Ella vaciló un poco, pero finalmente lo siguió hasta afuera de la muralla dónde no había más vampiros ni destrucción.

Le seguía en silencio, no se atrevía a decir nada, aunque estaba llena de dudas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Exigió saber, su —aparentemente— rescatista.

—K-Kagome… —susurró, pero él la escuchó—, Kagome Higurashi. ¿Y usted, señor?

—Sesshōmaru Taishō.

Después de esa presentación no se dijeron nada más, pero cuándo Sesshōmaru la cargó Kagome entonces entendió que él se haría cargo de ella.

_Tan siquiera no estaré sola._ Pensó.

* * *

Habían pasado más de 14 años desde que había rescatado a la pequeña humana de esa catástrofe. Cuándo Sesshōmaru la había salvado, la había llevado a una pequeña mansión que estaba por el bosque, era un lugar dónde ningún vampiro o humano se acercaría y eso significaba que no tendría problemas. La niña nunca fue un problema para él ya que contrató a varias vampiresas para que la cuidaran, atendieran y vigilaran.

Aunque Kagome, ahora con 19 años, se le estaba saliendo de control y eso lo ponía de malas, tanto, que había roto la mayoría de los muebles de su habitación.

—Kagome. —Llamó Sesshōmaru molesto cuándo ingreso en la sala. La aludida se asomó por las escaleras y bajó lentamente. De la pequeña niña ya no quedaba nada y el peliplata lo sabía.

—¿Me vas a regañar de nuevo? —Ella también estaba molesta; a veces no entendía la actitud de Sesshōmaru. Él iba a contestar, pero ella se le adelantó—: ¡Ya soy mayor de edad! —Argumentó—. Además, sabes que no me puedes tener encerrada por siempre, Sesshōmaru. Siempre dices que no debo de salir, qué es peligroso, pero InuYasha no opina eso, ¡menos Miroku! Por favor, déjame salir. —Él frunció el ceño—. ¡Moriré sino salgo! —Dramatizó.

El peliplata gruñó. Ella le mentía y él lo sabía.

—Odio las mentiras.

—Y yo que te creas el dueño de mi vida. —Atacó—. No soy tu prisionera, ni tu hija. ¡Ni nada tuyo! Soy una humana, ¡y tú odias a los humanos! ¿Qué te cuestas dejarme ir?

Él sacó de detrás de un cojín del sillón una pequeña carta, dónde Kagome decía que no quería permanecer más al lado de Sesshōmaru. Eran todas las razones y él las había leído todas. La chica bajó la mirada; de nuevo la dejaba sin argumentos.

—Han sido catorce años. —Le recordó, enojado.

—Sí. Catorce años. —Se sentó en un sillón, incapaz de verlo a los ojos—. Catorce años en lo que el acercamiento en nosotros es nulo. ¡Sesshōmaru sé qué me detestas! Por eso nunca has dejado que te toque, que entre a tu cuarto, que toque tus cosas. ¡Por eso no me dejas abrazarte o darte regalos! ¡Sé qué me detestas!

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos. Sesshōmaru llegó a pensar que la humana que había rescatado era estúpida y no se daba cuenta de lo obvio.

—Si tanto me detestas… ¿por qué me tienes contigo? Me haces daño —confesó.

No se dijeron más, sin embargo Kagome sabía que Sesshōmaru no daría su brazo a torcer. Pero ella tampoco.

—Cuándo me recataste —recordó—, me dejabas estar cerca de ti. Abrazarte, jugar contigo. Aunque todo eso cambió cuando aparecieron de improviso InuYasha y Miroku. —Sesshōmaru deducía hacía dónde iba la plática—. Ellos… Tuvieron algo que ver, ¿verdad?

Bueno, tal vez la humana era lista.

—_Los humanos pertenecen a los humanos, Sesshōmaru. _—_Le había dicho InuYasha una vez estuvieron solos._

—_Va a llegar el momento en el cual no puedas protegerla _—_aclaró Miroku_—, _los vampiros no descansaran hasta arrebatártela de las manos._

—_Además exigen que gobiernes cómo el rey de los vampiros. Y no podrás hacerlo con una humana a tu lado. _—_InuYasha trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, pero sabía que era casi en vano_—. _Si querías cuidarla debiste haberla dejado con otros humanos o con otra familia de vampiros. No quedártela tú._

_Sesshōmaru escuchaba todo el silencio, sin interés realmente._

—_Pero te ofrecemos una manera de cuidarla _—_soltó Miroku. Sesshōmaru levantó una ceja_—. _¿Qué te parece si cuándo sea mayor de edad, dejas que InuYasha la cuide? _—_El peliplata no estaba a gusto con esa propuesta y no sabía porque, pero escuchaba atentamente_—. _Él podría cuidarla; no es nada de la familia real y no sé. Tal vez ambos se terminen enamorando._

_El mayor seguía sin decir nada._

—_Cuando sea mayor de edad _—_repitió las palabras. No sabía si era o no, lo correcto._

—_De lo contrario el consejo vendrá por ella. _—_Los tres guardaron silencio, esperando que el pelinegro prosiguiera_—. _Y la matarán._

_En ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta del despacho. Se detuvo ahí y dijo_—: _Cuándo tenga 19 años. _—_Decidiendo así el futuro de ella._

_Sesshōmaru sabía qué ahora no podía dejar que ella se le acercara, qué se encariñara con él y mucho menos él con ella, después de todo ella se iría y no volvería a estar a su lado._

Kagome tomó el silencio de su interlocutor cómo un "sí". Ella después de mucho tiempo finalmente se había enterado de lo que habían planeado los tres a la espalda de ella. Al principio se sintió como un objeto del cuál no pedían una decisión. Pero InuYasha le había preguntado una vez si se quería ir con él. Kagome no había respondido, pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía una respuesta.

—No quiero irme con InuYasha —soltó al fin y el mayor volteó a verla—. No quiero estar con InuYasha. Quiero estar contigo, Sessh.

—No.

—¡Quiero estar contigo! —Repitió—. ¡Sé qué todo esto lo haces por mi bien! ¡Pero no funciona! Porque yo… yo… ¡yo te quiero! Siempre te he querido y llegue a enamorarme de ti —confesó finalmente.

Sesshōmaru lo sabía, la chica se sonrojaba casi siempre qué lo veía y a veces la descubría escribiendo cartas dirigidas hacia él y qué nunca eran mandadas —pero el siempre leía a escondidas—. Además, sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo guardar todo eso a Kagome, todavía no podía creer que vivió tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos.

El silencio se volvió más tenso de lo que era. Kagome esperaba una respuesta de su parte, ¡se había confesado! Pero su interlocutor parecía que acababa de escuchar las noticias. Se sintió un poco mal, siempre tuvo una leve esperanza de que Sesshōmaru le correspondiera, pero ahora toda esperanza se había acabado. Quiso llorar pero no lo haría frente a él.

Por su parte Sesshōmaru sí correspondía los sentimientos de la chica, siempre lo había hecho. Por eso es qué no la quería dejar ir, sin embargo, el hecho de ponerla en peligro le preocupaba —aunque no lo admitiera—. Siempre trató de mostrarse distante, esperando no caer en sentimientos como el que había nacido en su pecho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—L-Lo siento… —habló Kagome con voz entrecortada. Sesshōmaru se dio cuenta de qué ella estaba por llorar por creerse rechazada.

La chica se iba a levantar, pero Sesshōmaru la sostuvo del brazo atrayéndola hacía sí, finalmente la dejaba acercarse —de nuevo— a él. Y entonces, limpió todo rastro de lágrimas para después besarla; fue un beso suave, un beso que transmitía todo los sentimientos reprimidos que ambos no habían podido gritarse a los cuatro vientos.

Se separaron cuándo los pulmones de Kagome demandaron oxígeno y la chica lo abrazó.

Al demonio las consecuencias, él se quedaría con Kagome y ambos lucharían contra todo aquel que quisiera separarlos, porque estaban casi cien por cientos seguros de que el hecho de que él la hubiera rescatado no era una coincidencia más; ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro…

…_igual que en sus vidas anteriores._

* * *

_»Soy nueva en el Fandom y vine con esta idea después de encontrar un montón de fotos Levi/Eren. Una me llamó la atención por la frase qué incluía: "Si te volvería a ver, me volvería a enamorar" (está en mi Tumblr) y dije, ¿por qué no algo así en un Sessh/Kag? Algo que relate sus nuevas vidas y el hecho de que ambos se enamoraran en cada uno de ellas._

_»Me gustan los vampiros._

* * *

_»Un review vale para una Ficker más de lo que puedes imaginar._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko._

* * *

**Más allá del tiempo.**

**II**

* * *

_Al despedirnos éramos como dos chicos que se han hecho estrepitosamente amigos en una fiesta de cumpleaños y se siguen mirando mientras los padres los tiran de la mano y los arrastran, y es un dolor dulce y una esperanza…_

– _Julio Cortázar, Rayuela_

* * *

Kagome miró el camino que estaba transitando, la idea de ir a ese lugar había sido de sus padres para memorar el día que se conocieron cuándo eran jóvenes. La historia de su madre y su padre era hermosa, ello se habían conocido en ese lugar cuándo eran pequeños y cuándo se vieron ambos supieron que habían nacido el uno para el otro, sin embargo se tuvieron que separar porque sus padres les habían dicho que era hora de regresar a casa. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se volvieron a encontrar y recordando cuándo eran pequeños, se dieron cuenta de qué ellos ya se habían conocido antes.

Tiempo después se casaron y nació su primogénita: Kagome Higurashi, la cual ahora disfrutaba del paisaje y no era para menos, después de todo ese lugar era sencillamente hermoso. Los árboles de cerezo adornaban el camino empedrado que había. Volteó a ver a sus padres los cuales caminaban de la mano; a veces dirigían sus manos entrelazas al vientre de Naomi en el cuál se estaba creando su futuro hijo: Sota.

La familia Higurashi siguió caminando y disfrutaba del paisaje, hasta qué decidieron que era hora de descansar un poco. Se aproximaron a las bancas que habían colocado en lugares estratégicos para qué el sol no los molestara y finalmente se sentaron y comieron lo que habían preparado previamente en su casa. Después de comer, el papá de Kagome le dio permiso para ir a jugar un rato antes de irse, siempre y cuando no se fuera muy lejos y si así era, qué se fijara muy bien el camino que tomaba.

Pero la pequeña de cinco años salió corriendo hacía un pequeño lago que había por ahí; le había encantado el lugar desde el primer momento en qué lo había visto y además, disfrutaba de la compañía de los animales que había por el lugar. Se mantuvo un rato apreciando todo lo hermoso que el lugar brindaba, hasta qué decidió que era hora de regresar con su familia.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de qué no había memorizado el camino.

Trató de relajarse diciéndose qué todo estaría bien y empezó a caminar tratando de encontrar el camino que debería seguir. Pero era inútil, no había ninguna flecha ni nada que le indicará por dónde tenía que ir. Sin embargo no se dio por vencida, ella tendría que volver con su familia sana y salva. Siguió caminando por casi media hora y entonces, se dio cuenta de qué lo mejor era pedir ayuda a la primera persona que encontrará.

Pero no había nadie.

Sí, sin duda alguna era su día de _suerte_.

Caminar al parecer era la única opción que tenía, así que fue lo que hizo hasta que encontró a un niño más o menos de su edad y corrió hacia él. Una vez cerca se dio cuenta de qué tenía el cabello largo y plateado, además de unos bonitos ojos ámbares. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar de qué sin duda alguna el niño que tenía enfrente era guapo. Se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar a una poca distancia.

Él pareció notar su presencia y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado, para voltearla a ver a la niña frente a él y alzó una ceja, esperando que ella dijera algo.

—¡Hola! —Saludó ella—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Sabía que antes de pedir ayuda debía tan siquiera ser amable con él.

—Sesshōmaru.

—¡Mucho gusto! —Volvió a sonreírle—. Yo me llamo Kagome.

Después de eso no hubo más plática entre ambos. Kagome se moría de pena por pedirle ayuda, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue sentarse al lado de él, quién de nuevo desvió su vista hacía el libro que tenía. Ella dedujo que él era mayor que ella —ya que él sabía leer— y se mantuvieron en silencio un rato. Era un silencio cómodo a pesar de que ambos no se conocían para nada. Sesshōmaru sabía que ella estaba perdida, la había visto en el lago, también la había visto deambular por el lugar, pero simplemente no se atrevió a brindarle ayuda ni nada por el estilo, primero que nada porque él también sentía algo de pena (aunque nunca lo admitiera), así que lo único que hizo fue sentarse a terminar de leer el libro y esperar hasta que ella lo viera y se le acercara.

—Es tarde. —Mencionó él a la femenina. Ella lo miró sin entender. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que se fuera?

—L-Lo sé, pero… yo…

—Vamos. —Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Kagome lo aceptó con gusto y se levantó.

Después de eso (y de soltarse las manos) no cruzaron ni media palabra. Finalmente Sesshōmaru dejó a Kagome hasta dónde estaba su familia y después se perdió de la vista de ella al confundirse entre los árboles. La pequeña no estaba segura de por qué, pero al parecer aquel desconocido había despertado en ella el sentimiento de la curiosidad.

Quería saber más de él, de hecho hasta había esperado que la familia de él estuviera por el lugar, pero parecía que él estaba solo.

Tuvo que irse unos pocos minutos después, pero la imagen de Sesshōmaru no desapareció de su mente. Se mantuvo ahí, intacta, esperando el momento en que volviera a verlo de nuevo.

* * *

Los recuerdos azotaron su mente de repente y abrió los ojos, se dio entonces cuenta de qué estaba en el mismo parque en el cual se había perdido y conocido a ese extraño niño (del cual no recordaba su apariencia). Se acordó de su padre y sintió un nudo en la garganta, sus pupilas amenazaron con no retener mucho tiempo las lágrimas que se empezaban a almacenar en éstas, pero Kagome rápidamente limpió su cara y se obligó a sonreír. Se suponía que tenía que estar feliz, ese día vería a su novio después de tanto tiempo sin verse (culpa de la universidad).

Se mantuvo mirando el paisaje, las mesas del lugar que habían cambiado con los años, observó a los niños correr de un lado a otro desbordando felicidad. También vio a los padres correr detrás de ellos o llamarlos; de nuevo ese nudo en su garganta.

Kagome había perdido a su padre hace más o menos un año, pero la herida seguía fresca, casi como si fuera reciente. Aunque no era para menos, ella amaba a su padre, siempre fue su héroe, su admiración. La noticia la había tomado desprevenida, había visto a su padre salir en la mañana, apurado diciendo que llegaría tarde, pero llegaría. Hasta lo había prometido. Pero el destino no dejó que cumpliera su promesa.

A Naomi le habían llamado más o menos en la media noche del teléfono de su esposo, fue entonces cuando una voz grave y fría le preguntó que sí era familiar del señor Higurashi, después de decir que era su esposa la noticia cayó sobre ella como una cubeta de agua helada, muy helada. Kagome y Sota estuvieron siempre ahí con su madre, ayudándola a llevar su pena y a la vez ellos mismos tratar de llevarla. Sin embargo, era difícil.

Fue entonces cuando Sesshōmaru llegó a la vida de Kagome, él le había confesado a ella qué era huérfano. Su padre había sido asesinado y de su madre no sabía nada, así que la dio por muerta. La chica al principio pensó que él no tenía emociones, sin embargo cuándo Kagome necesitó un hombro en el cual llorar y con quién desahogarse, el peliplata siempre estuvo ahí, no le reclamó, regañó, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente escuchó atento todo lo que ella decía; limpiaba a veces sus lágrimas o le daba una qué otra palabra "de aliento" pero fuera de eso, nada.

La femenina no recordaba muy bien cómo se había enamorado de él, pero lo había hecho y perdidamente, cómo una niña. Entonces se lo dijo, después de tanto pensarlo y luchar contra ella misma, fue y le dijo a Sesshōmaru que le gustaba y le preguntó que si a él le gustaba ella. No tuvo una respuesta, solo un beso en los labios que ella tomó como una afirmación. Una hermosa afirmación.

—Disculpe… —un niño pequeño la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Desvió su mirada hacía él y le sonrió, animándolo a continuar—: Nos hace falta una persona más para jugar… ¿quiere jugar con nosotros?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero después de todo no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Sonrió de nuevo y vio a los demás niños y padres de familia observarla con curiosidad. —Sería un placer. —Después de eso el pequeño la jaló hacía el centro del lugar y empezaron a jugar diversos juegos. Kagome pensó que así podía distraer un poco su mente en lo que llegaba su pareja.

* * *

Sesshōmaru manejaba con total tranquilidad por las calles, ese día tenía claro lo que iba a tratar de hacer; que su novia recordara y así comprobar de una buena vez qué era ella la persona qué no se había podido quitar de la cabeza. Desde que había conocido a esa niña de ojos zafiros nunca dejó de pensar en ella, no sabía por qué, pero así era.

A veces pensaba que la había visto en otro lugar, pero era casi imposible. Para cuándo la conoció él tenía siete años.

Detuvo el auto como quinta vez en el día por el tráfico. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a pensar qué era lo que estaba haciendo Kagome y si estaría desesperada, pero conociéndola tal vez no era así. Trató de recordar un poco dónde se habían visto la primera vez y cuándo lo hizo pensó en qué le diría a ella para que lo acompañara, aunque no era muy difícil de pensar, un: "ven conmigo" tal vez bastaría.

Su mente vagó hasta el día en que la había visto.

_Se había escapado de la casa hogar en la que lo tenían, la muerte de su padre era reciente y el intento de contactar a su madre era en vano. Sesshōmaru sabía qué no vendría por él. Ese día se había escapado al parque que estaba a dos cuadras de la casa hogar. Se adentró en el lugar y de su ropa sacó el libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de esa casa hogar. Trató de encontrar un lugar dónde leer y cuándo lo encontró se topó con la niña de ojos zafiros que inmediatamente llamó su atención. Se veía tan feliz y concentrada en unos simples animales. En su momento la envidió, ella se alegraba de algo tan simple y él, estaba sufriendo (silenciosamente) la muerte de su padre._

_La observó un buen rato sin qué ella se diera cuenta y entonces supo que ella estaba perdida, además de qué pronto recurriría a él y eso le gustó en cierta forma. Así que esperó que ella llegara debajo del enorme árbol de cerezos. Cuándo ella llegó y la ayudó a volver con su familia, se fue directamente hacía otro lugar._

_Ya no regresó a la casa hogar, estaba completamente consciente de que lo único que harían con él era buscar una familia nueva, o peor aún, lo llevarían con su madrastra Izayoi quién había pedido su custodia, pero él no quería estar con ella. Le caía mal al igual que su medio hermano._

_Así que con el simple pensamiento de volver a ver a la niña de bonitos ojos llamada Kagome, se dispuso a buscar algo qué hacer para ganar dinero y poder pagarse los estudios. Él seguiría con su vida y trazaría su propio destino y estaba casi seguro de que éste lo llevaba con ella._

Y no se había equivocado.

Ahora se encontraba estacionando su auto y adentrándose en ese parque esperando encontrar a su novia despierta y no dormida por todo el tiempo que se tardó en la carretera. Buscó a Kagome con la mirada y cuándo la encontró se dio cuenta de qué estaba escondida y de qué además un niño simulaba buscarla al igual que a otras personas más; veía claramente la sonrisa de ella, la risa que se escapaba de sus labios y el pequeño rubor que aparecía en su rostro a causa del calor. Se mantuvo recargado en un árbol un rato solo observándola a ella. Le gustaba verla alegre y no triste cómo cuándo la conoció.

—¡Sessh! —Exclamó sorprendida cuándo lo vio a lo lejos. Kagome les dijo a las demás personas que su novio había llegado y qué ya no jugaría más. Algunos niños estuvieron en desacuerdo y hasta le dijeron que no se fuera, qué el juego no era tan divertido sin ella, a lo que ella lo único que hizo fue soltar una risa nerviosa y abrazar a los pequeñines, prometiéndoles qué pronto volvería a jugar con ellos. Luego de que la dejaron ir se encaminó para encontrarse con el peliplata, quién, para su sorpresa no tenía el ceño fruncido. —Lamento lo de los… —No pudo terminar cuándo él le tendió una botella de agua.

—Estás sedienta —comentó con naturalidad.

Kagome se sonrojó y sonrió un poco por la preocupación de él, así que bebió toda la botella en un dos por tres, dándose cuenta de qué sí, sin duda se estaba muriendo de sed.

—Gracias.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, el cual Kagome aprovechó para ir a tirar la botella y asegurarse de qué el regalo que le tenía a él estaba en su bolso. Cuándo todo estuvo listo y ella estaba más que dispuesta a romper el silencio, Sesshōmaru se le adelantó.

—Ven conmigo.

Ella lo miró dudosa, pero finalmente decidió que debía seguirlo. Observó el camino que seguían y se le hizo extrañamente familiar, cómo si ya hubiera estado ahí; pasaron por un lago (que se le hizo conocido), siguieron caminando otro tramo (que se le hizo más conocido) y finalmente llegaron hasta un árbol de cerezo (y Kagome supo que ya había estado ahí).

—¿Éste lugar…? —Ni siquiera sabía si debía formular la pregunta qué tenía en mente, tal vez eran solo ideas suyas—. Yo…

—¿Lo recuerdas?

La pregunta la sorprendió, pero más a Sesshōmaru, quién desvió la mirada esperando impaciente la respuesta.

Kagome caminó hasta el lugar y de repente un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente; era un niño peliplata con un libro, él estaba leyendo ese libro. Lo que le llamó la atención del recuerdo fue qué ese niño se parecía mucho a Sesshōmaru…

—E-Ese niño… —balbuceó, insegura—. ¿Eras… tú?

Él asintió y Kagome se mostró demasiado sorprendida.

—Te perdiste —le ayudó a recordar—, y me pediste ayuda.

Después de eso la pelinegra se abalanzó a los brazos masculinos. La emoción del momento no la hacía procesar bien, pero no le importaba. Ahora recordaba y se ponía muy feliz por qué siempre quiso conocer al niño que había despertado su curiosidad, siempre quiso saber qué fue de él. Lo único que había sabido era como se llamaba, ¡y ella no se acordaba!

—Eras tú… ¡eras tú! —Decía con alegría escondiendo su rostro en el hombro masculino.

Sesshōmaru, aunque no lo mostrara, también estaba muy feliz de tener consigo a la niña pequeña de ojos bonitos que había despertado su curiosidad e interés.

* * *

Kagome se puso el cinturón de seguridad al mismo tiempo que Sesshōmaru, ambos voltearon a ver el lugar antes de irse, habían pasado mucho tiempo ahí y ahora tenían que regresar a casa (con una gran historia que contar).

—Es raro —comentó Kagome tiempo después—, pero cuándo te conocí de pequeña, sentí que te había visto en algún otro lugar.

Sesshōmaru escuchó en silencio, le pasaba lo mismo.

—Y era como si _algo_ quisiera qué me acercara a ti. —Recordó—. Porque de repente dejaron de pasar personas por dónde estaba y la única persona a la que le podía pedir ayuda era a ti. Como si el mundo quisiera qué nos encontráramos.

* * *

_Una y otra vez…_

* * *

—El día que fuiste al ministerio público para hablar con el conductor que atropelló a tu padre —comentó—, yo no iba a ir. Pero _algo_ me hizo ir.

—¿Fuiste a buscar a tu madre?

—La encontraron. —Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron—. Ella tenía su vida hecha y no quería saber nada de su hijo.

—Lo siento…

Pero Sesshōmaru no lo sentía, ese día se había reencontrado con ella y eso, era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría.

—¡Pero! —Comentó Kagome después—. Lo bueno de todo eso es qué volvimos a encontrarnos.

* * *

…_En un ciclo sin fin._

* * *

_»Muchas gracias por su calidad bienvenida al Fandom y más por sus reviews, en especial a: __**Andy Thaisho, Elizabeth QT, Aiko Hime Aka, Kds, Melli y en especial a mi primer review: Yesenia-Yese91.**_

_»Un review es súper importante._


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

_»Dedicado a __**Alice Taisho Gremory. Por ser el primer review**_

* * *

**Más allá del tiempo.**

**III**

* * *

Era probablemente la tercera vez que peleaba con su padre, pero al parecer él no entendía que no le gustaba para nada la idea de qué otra mujer ocupara el lugar que le pertenecía a su difunta madre. Lo peor de todo era qué siempre terminaba siendo ignorando y ahora sería aún más ignorado por su medio hermano. Él lo sabía.

Caminó hacía el parque que estaba enfrente de su casa, tenía que buscar alguna distracción o terminaría matando a alguien.

Cuando llegó al parque vio que había muchas personas ruidosas alrededor, frunció un poco el ceño y los ignoró. Paso de largo hacía otro lugar qué estuviera (de preferencia) desocupado, no quería ver a nadie, hablar con nadie y mucho menos escucharlos; suficiente tenía con el disgusto y el dolor de cabeza que estaba cargando. Finalmente llegó a un lugar alejado y se sentó en el suelo recargándose en el tronco del gran árbol.

—¿Problemas, Sessh? —Abrió sus ojos, no recordaba haberlos cerrado; tal vez su cuerpo lo hacía automáticamente buscando relajarse.

Volteó y vio a la _niña _frente a él, era Kagome. Una especie de "_amiga_" que él tenía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. A veces se preguntaba si ella tan siquiera por una vez lo dejaría ahogarse tranquilamente entre todos los sentimientos acumulados. Pero obviamente la respuesta sería un "_no_". Deseaba estar solo y la iba a correr en ese mismo instante, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Era incapaz de hablar y de hacer sentir mal a la pelinegra que lo único que quería era ayudarlo.

—¿Tomó eso cómo un _Sí Kagome, quédate y escucha lo que tengo que decir_? —Rió un poco y el peliplata frunció el ceño ante la mala imitación de su voz—. Vale, lo siento, no te enojes. —Pidió mientras se sentaba al lado de él—. Por tu expresión deduzco qué te peleaste con tu papá. ¿Es algo malo?

Iba a decir que no, pero de nuevo no pudo hablar. Sentía que debía de ser sincero con ella, que se lo debía. ¡Pero no era así! ¡Él no le debía nada a ella!

—Izayoi —susurró finalmente y después se maldijo mentalmente.

—¿Izayoi?

A cierto, se le había olvidado que Kagome no conocía a la que sería su madrastra.

—La prometida de mi padre.

—Oh —de repente Kagome no encontró las palabras adecuadas para hacer a Sesshōmaru sentirse mejor—. Supongo que no la quieres en tu vida, ¿cierto? —Adivinó. Él desvió la mirada y la chica entendió que había dado en el punto exacto—. El niño que vino la otra vez —dijo para desviar un poco el tema y entender mejor—, ¿quién es?

—Mi medio hermano.

Kagome por fin entendió qué era lo que tenía su amigo. Ella se acercó a él y llevó sus manos a la cara del peliplata, el cual al sentir que ella lo estaba obligando a verla frunció el ceño y la encaró, esperando que ella le soltará y susurrará un tímido "perdón". Pero no fue así, Kagome miró los ojos de Sesshōmaru con mucho interés: los estaba estudiando, estaba tratando de describir todo lo que ocultaban ese par de pupilas. Sesshōmaru lo sabía y quería que se apartará de él, quería que lo dejará solo, que saliera corriendo y nunca más volviera a acercársele. Pero él muy en el fondo no quería hacerlo, quería que Kagome estuviera siempre para él.

Porque aunque no lo admitiera, los brazos de Kagome era el único refugio que tenía y tendría siempre.

Kagome miró los ojos ámbares y vio en ellos la soledad y el sufrimiento que guardaban, todos los sentimientos que Sesshōmaru se reprimía muy dentro de sí. Ella veía al verdadero Sesshōmaru, no al chico que aparentemente era frío y no sentía nada a pesar de tener escasos once años.

Entonces, en un acto medio suicida, abrazó al peliplata; lo envolvió entre sus brazos y le transmitió cariño, comprensión, amor, calidez. Trató de qué todos los malos pensamientos y sentimientos que lo azotaban se alejaran, trato de transmitirle tranquilidad, aunque fuera por unos segundos. Y Sesshōmaru, por primera vez en su vida se permitió corresponder un abrazo; enrolló sus brazos en la cintura de su amiga y hundió su rostro en el hombro de ella. De ser otra persona hasta hubiera llorado, pero él no lloraría, o tal vez no en los brazos de ella.

Él y ella desearon que ese momento fuera eterno, además de qué desearon grabarlo a fuego en su mente.

—Te quiero, Sessh —susurró Kagome en su oído.

Sesshōmaru no necesitó más, la abrazó con más fuerza y aspiró el aroma que ella emanaba. A veces sí le gustaba que Kagome no le tuviera miedo, que lo quisiera incondicionalmente, que siempre estuviera con él y que lo apoyara. A veces deseaba qué ella fuera parte de su familia y qué no se alejara de su lado. Pero se guarda eso para sí mismo.

Pasa más de media hora y es él el que decide romper el abrazo. Ya no se siente tan mal y puede volver a ver a su padre a la cara.

—Deberías darles una oportunidad —Kagome se encuentra de espaldas a él, observando a una mariposa revolotear, Sesshōmaru la escucha atentamente sin despejar su mirada de ella—, tú siempre quisiste tener una familia unida, ¿verdad? —No dice nada, su silencio es un "sí" silencioso—. Tal vez Izayoi pueda ser buena madre si le das una oportunidad. Aunque nunca se quitará el hecho de que no es tu madre. También el niño que vino… ¿InuYasha?

—Sí.

—Bueno, InuYasha podría ser un buen hermano menor; yo sé qué tú serías un gran hermano mayor. Y quién sabe tal vez terminen siendo buenos hermanos, ¡o tal vez él termine admirándote! —Sonríe y voltea a verlo, Sesshōmaru está pensativo. Kagome vuelve su vista hacía la mariposa—. Pero si no les das una oportunidad, no lo sabrás. —Aclara y luego se levanta; es tarde y debe regresar. —Confío en qué tomarás la decisión correcta. —Dice por último al momento de darle un beso en la mejilla al peliplata e irse.

Sesshōmaru está consciente de que Kagome suele irse así cuándo está apenada, pero no entiende muy bien sus reacciones. No es cómo si ella no fuera así con él antes, pero bueno, no cree poder entender nunca a la chica. Se recarga un poco sobre el árbol y finalmente se da cuenta de qué debe seguir el consejo de Kagome, después de todo era lo mejor para él.

Se levanta a paso lento, sin prisas y cuándo lo hace se dirige inmediatamente hasta su casa, anteriormente lo único que hacía era caminar un rato, pasar por la casa de Kagome (a veces la veía, a veces no) y luego ir hasta su casa. Está vez solamente va a su casa con las ideas más claras que antes. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer y hasta decir, tiene todo completamente estructurado y sabe qué todo va a salir bien porque confía en las palabras de Kagome.

Y esa _niña_ era terriblemente buena para dar consejos.

* * *

Las cosas iban bien o algo así. Izayoi era buena persona, una buena madrastra, nada cómo él se lo esperó. Era amorosa y él a veces dejaba que lo abrazara o le platicara cosas de su vida. Él siempre aparentaba no poner atención, pero lo hacía. Su padre no había cambiado mucho con él y su medio hermano era insoportable (porque estaba chico) pero no era mala persona. Solamente algo apegado a él. Pero nada más, no era tan malo después de todo.

Y estaba feliz, extrañamente feliz.

* * *

Kagome se tenía que mudar, se lo habían dicho desde hace varias semanas atrás, casi con un mes de anticipación, pero ella lo mantuvo en secreto. No tenía muchos amigos y los pocos qué tenía ya habían escuchado los rumores de su partida, así que dejaron el tema por la paz y decidieron disfrutar el mes que les quedaba juntos. Sus familiares también lo sabían, de hecho casi todos a su alrededor lo sabían. Menos Sesshōmaru.

Ella no podía decírselo, no encontraba ni las palabras adecuadas y mucho menos el momento adecuado. Y aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía mucho dejar a Sesshōmaru.

Se quedó mirando el cielo a través de su ventana, recordó una vez que se había quedado a ver las nubes con el peliplata, ese era uno de los recuerdos que ella atesoraría por siempre en su mente. Cierra los ojos y la imagen del chico vuelve a su mente, no quiere irse, no desea irse. El destino ha sido cruel al hacer que ella se separé de la única persona que considera su consejero. Los abre de manera brusca y baja las escaleras rápidamente, al llegar a la sala ve el cuadro dónde está ella y Sesshōmaru. Lo quita de la pared y saca la foto del cuadro.

—¡Ahora vuelvo, mamá!

Naomi la ve irse y sonríe, sabe a dónde y con quién va.

Kagome corre a todo lo que sus piernas dan, tanto que éstas empiezan a doler, pero ella decide ignorar ese dolor, lo va a hacer vale la pena. Se adentra en el parque y ve a un montón de personas, su vista se posa sobre la casa de Sesshōmaru y se da cuenta de qué la familia de él está afuera, pero no hay rastro de Sesshōmaru. Formula una sonrisa, ella creé saber dónde está él. Se dirige hasta el lugar especial de ambos y cuándo llega, lo ve. Siente un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus orbes, pero ignora sus sensaciones y se planta frente al peliplata que desvía la mirada de su libro y la ve.

—Te vas. —Le reprocha, él se ha enterado hace unos días.

—No quería decírtelo —admite mientras toma asiento frente a él, con la fotografía entre sus manos—. No quiero irme. Quiero quedarme, me gusta esté lugar. —Voltea a ver la copa de los árboles, cómo amaba escalarlos y ver todo desde arriba. Su vista se posa después en el pequeño estanque qué está enfrente de ellos, ama ese estanque, le trae tantos recuerdos. Luego ve a su interlocutor, quién la mira con el ceño fruncido, él no está feliz. Ella ríe un poco—. Vas a parecer un anciano si siempre tienes el ceño fruncido —le regaña.

Sesshōmaru ignora su comentario y prosigue con su lectura.

—Cuánto. —Exige saber

—No lo sé —la azabache se encoge de hombros—, depende. Si papá hace bien su trabajo puede que sea promovido a otra ciudad y luego otra y otra. Y si lo hace mal, regresaremos. También puede ser que papá se vaya solo y nosotras nos quedemos en la otra ciudad.

—Él hará un buen trabajo, Kagome.

—Lo sé… —baja la mirada, quiere ganar tiempo, pero Sesshōmaru no le está haciendo las cosas fáciles—. Pero prometo que regresaré.

Ahora él se muestra más molesto, no es qué las palabras que ella dijo que tuvieran algo malo, pero Sesshōmaru sabe que esa promesa es una que difícilmente va a cumplir. ¿Cuál es el afán de darle falsas esperanzas?

—No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir, Kagome. —La regaña

—¡La cumpliré! ¡Lo juró! —Se levanta, exaltada por el hecho de que su mejor amigo la crea una mentirosa, ¡él la conoce mejor que nadie y no le cree! Aprieta la mano en la que tiene la fotografía y la ve. Va a ser difícil lo que va hacer—. Enserio, lo juro. —Se sienta de nuevo y le pasa la fotografía a Sesshōmaru—. Ésta es la única fotografía que tengo de nosotros dos. Te la dejo para que veas que volveré y cuándo lo haga, podrás entregármela.

El peliplata niegue con la cabeza, Kagome se sorprende. ¿A qué viene esa negación?

Él se levanta y jala la pequeña cadena que sobresale del cuello de la chica, en un dos por tres le quita el collar que él mismo le había regalado hace mucho tiempo atrás; es una pequeña luna menguante de color plateado. Sesshōmaru mira el objeto entre sus manos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez que lo entregó, pero todavía parece nuevo, lo que quiere decir que Kagome lo ha cuidado mucho.

—Volverás por esto. —Declara.

Kagome asiente y se levanta para quedar frente a frente con él. Entonces lo abraza con mucha fuerza, Sesshōmaru entiende que ella no se quiere ir, que ella ama esa ciudad y a sus amigos. Él se permite corresponder el abrazo pasando una mano por la cintura femenina y su otra mano acaricia el cabello azabache; él desea grabarse el olor que ella emana, también el matiz de su voz, el color de sus ojos zafiros y la risa femenina. Pero no tiene dónde guardar todo eso, solo en su memoria, dónde duda mucho que los recuerdos desaparezcan.

Siente su camisa algo mojada y se da cuenta de qué ella está llorando.

—Lo siento… —susurra, sin embargo las lágrimas no dejan de fluir. Sesshōmaru ignora el hecho reciente, es la despedida, no debe enojarse. Kagome después de un tiempo se separa y voltea a verlo, entonces, le sonríe—. ¡Prometo que volveré! —Proclama y entonces, le da la espalda al peliplata para caminar hasta su casa.

Sesshōmaru está vez si se queda viéndola. Ve de nuevo la luna menguante que tiene entre sus manos y la aprieta.

La historia siempre es así, cuándo parece que ambos pueden estar juntos, algo los separa. Él cierra los ojos y entonces, ahí, gravado para siempre en sus pupilas, está la imagen de aquella sacerdotisa que en su tiempo pudo descongelar el corazón de cierto Lord. Sesshōmaru se levanta, siempre ha tenido esos sueños, esos recuerdos y nunca terminan bien. Ella siempre se va, es devorada por un pozo, o tiene un deber con alguien más. Y él por un momento pensó que en esa vida que estaba viviendo, finalmente le tocaba tener un final feliz al lado de la chica, pero al parecer no es así.

Pero él esperará, porque Kagome juró volver y cuándo lo haga, él no la dejará marchar nunca más.

* * *

Kagome se va con el verano quién le da pasado al otoño, las lluvias empiezan, las hojas de los árboles empiezan a caerse y Sesshōmaru se la pasa todo el día encerrado en su casa. Izayoi ha notado el cambio en su hijastro, sin embargo no se atreve a decir nada; después de todo no encuentra las palabras indicadas para darle consuelo.

La señora Taishō puede darse una idea muy vaga de lo que significa esa joven de ojos zafiros para su hijastro, sin embargo, cree que esa idea está muy alejada de la realidad. Se queda en la cama sentada, esperando que entre su esposo para poder interrogarlo y saber más cosas sobre Sesshōmaru. Su vista se posa sobre el mueble de madera dónde reposan varias carpetas y entonces, la idea de que Inu se quede hasta tarde haciendo su trabajo, le dificulta un poco lo que va a hacer. Se deja caer sobre el colchón, su cabello negro y largo se encuentra suelto, ella lleva puesta su pijama.

—Izayoi —dice a forma de saludo su esposo mientras se sienta en la cama y se quita los zapatos para después quitarse la corbata—. ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta al ver qué su esposa no lo ha saludado con un beso de buenas noches como es costumbre.

—Quiero hablar sobre Sesshōmaru.

—¿Pasó algo?

La pelinegra niega. —Es solo qué hoy se ha marchado la familia Higurashi y sabemos que la niña era amiga de él. Sesshōmaru se muestra un poco más distante, y quería saber si tú tienes idea de qué significaba esa niña en la vida de él.

Inu se queda callado unos minutos y luego se levanta para sentarse de frente a su esposa.

—Sesshōmaru no lo recuerda, pero cuando era pequeño tenía muchas pesadillas: tenía tres años en ese entonces, apenas hablaba. Pero siempre balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía, veía sus manos y sentía que estaba manchadas de sangre de gente inocente. Irasue no comprendía, yo menos. Una vez me quedé con él en su cuarto toda la noche, él empezó a decir a las dos de la mañana cosas sin sentido, luego balbuceaba nombres: "Rin", "Jaken", "InuYasha", "Kagome".

Izayoi se mostraba muy interesada en el relato, nunca había pensado en nada así.

—Sin embargo él dejo de llamarnos cuándo cumplió seis años, de repente ya no era un niño tierno o bueno. Parecía que era un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, un adulto demasiado cruel, frío, distante. Años más tarde, cuando Sesshōmaru tenía los nueve años, Irasue murió en un accidente. Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, ni siquiera mostró emoción alguna, pero siempre parecía que quería decir algo, pero las palabras morían antes de ser formuladas.

»Nos mudamos aquí y Sesshōmaru se enojó conmigo cuándo le dije que te había conocido y que me habías atraído —se sonrojó un poco—, él me dijo que era increíble que la historia se repitiera, yo no entendí a qué se refería, pero después abandonó la mesa y se fue hasta el parque. Yo lo seguí sin que él se diera cuenta, siempre a una distancia prudente. Fue ahí cuando vi que se encontró con una niña, precisamente ella era Kagome. Ella se acercó a él y trató de darle ánimos, él no la alejó, era la primera vez que no alejaba a alguien que apenas conocía. —Tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió—: Yo creo que Kagome fue como su confidente, sin decir muchas palabras, ella le entendía. Le daba consejos y siempre tenía palabras de ánimo, siempre estaba para él. Puedo apostar a qué Sesshōmaru la quiere mucho.

Izayoi después de asimilar toda la información, se levanta de la cama y ve por la ventana; la lluvia ha empezado a caer poco a poco, mojando todo a su paso. Ve a InuYasha correr hacía dentro de la casa y esboza una sonrisa, su hijo a veces es un poco travieso.

—No es justo —susurra, por fin.

—¿Mande?

—No es justo que ambos hayan sido separados de esa forma —menciona al fin—. Kagome se ve que es buena niña, que quiere mucho a Sesshōmaru. ¿Por qué entonces no pueden estar juntos?

Inu sonríe a modo de comprensión y abraza por la espalda a su esposa, su nariz se impregna de la colonia tan familiar de ella y la aprieta un poco más. Izayoi sabe que su esposo le quiere dar consuelo o qué trate de entender un poco las circunstancias. Se agacha un poco y susurra algo en el oído de la pelinegra, después deposita un beso en la frente de ésta y sale de la habitación.

"_Si están destinados a estar juntos, volverán a encontrarse"._

Izayoi tiene dos opciones, creer en sus palabras y esperar que el tiempo vuelva a entrelazar los caminos de ambos jóvenes o seguir pensando en una posible solución para juntarlos.

Sin embargo, decide esperar.

* * *

El tiempo pasa de prisa para algunas, lento para otros. Las estaciones del año traen cambios para todos, nadie se salva de eso; algunos cambios son buenos, otros son un tanto difíciles de aceptar, sin embargo todo trae consigo una razón.

Kagome se levanta al cuarto para las seis, siempre. De la pequeña niña de once años queda muy poco. Ahora es una joven de diecisiete, casi dieciocho años. Una joven que se ha tenido que cambiar de ciudad más veces de las que recuerda. Siempre que está a punto de adaptarse a una nueva ciudad y una nueva rutina, su padre es transferido a otro lugar. Ella siente que es frustrante y no es para menos. Su madre la comprende, pero le dice que es necesario para qué todos estén juntos.

Ella observa la foto que descansa en su tocador, es ella al lado de cierto peliplata que siempre andaba en su mente. De hecho, cuándo era más chica había preguntado si volverían a la ciudad Shikon, pero sus padres le habían dicho que era poco probable. Sus ojos descansan un rato sobre la foto mientras se coloca sus aretes, extraña a Sesshōmaru, de eso no hay duda. No hay día en qué no piense en él y en lo cambiado que debe de estar.

Baja las escaleras y se encuentra con una increíble paz y entonces, piensa que sus padres han salido a comprar algo para la comida. Va a la cocina y se hace un desayuno sencillo, es fin de semana y no tiene nada interesante qué hacer, por lo tanto decide descansar un rato.

En la mesa hay una nota y ella la toma con cuidado.

_¡Sorpresa adelantada de cumpleaños nuevo dieciocho!_

_¡Diviértete!_

_Atentamente: tus padres._

Abre el sobre sin mucho interés, sus padres le han dado cosas innecesarias en cada cumpleaños desde que dejaron la ciudad Shikon, entonces no cree que esa vez sea diferente. En ese momento, ve algo que la deja impresionada: boletos para ir a la ciudad Shikon y además, la llave de la antigua casa que tenían en ese lugar.

Tira la llave por la sorpresa, no puede creer que finalmente podrá cumplir el deseo de volver a la ciudad Shikon y también ver a Sesshōmaru, qué es lo que más ha deseado desde que se mudó; al salir de su impresión levanta la llave y ve los boletos y la hora que tienen, debe darse prisa o no llegará a tiempo para tomar el camión.

Sube a toda prisa y saca una maleta, pone solamente ropa necesaria para unos pocos días, se cambia y sale de su casa, no sin antes dejarle una nota a sus padres dedicándole un "gracias" y un "son los mejores".

Va trotando, sabe que caminando puede llegar a tiempo, pero la alegría que siente no la deja en paz, quiere que las calles se hagan más pequeñas, que el tiempo avance más rápido y que el largo trayecto qué tiene que recorrer se haga corto.

Llega a tiempo a la central de autobuses, muestra el boleto y toma un lugar que tiene ventanilla; quiere admirar todo el paisaje con emoción desde que se mudó ahí. No desea ni siquiera perderse un poco de lo que sus ojos van a contemplar, porque, aunque eso es la realidad, ella lo nota cómo un sueño y teme que alguien la despierte.

Toca su cuello por pura costumbre, sin encontrar lo que busca: el collar de luna menguante. Luego sonríe, nunca le había gustado tanto no tenerlo, porque finalmente lo tendrá de vuelta y no solo eso, sino también volverá a ver a aquel _niño_ de cabello plateado que se había convertido en parte importante de su vida.

Sonríe aún más cuándo el auto empieza a avanzar y entonces, se coloca sus audífonos y sigue contemplando el paisaje.

«_Cada vez menos kilómetros nos separarán, Sessh.»_

* * *

Se supone que debe actuar normal, pero no puede, ya quiere ver la cara de su hijo cuándo Kagome regresé; ese día tiene un buen plan, mandar a su hijo al parque con el pretexto de que quiere que vuelva a salir, como antes.

Ve por la ventana, el inicio del invierno se avecina y ella lo sabe. Voltea a ver a su familia, InuYasha no se encuentra, ha salido. Inu está encerrado en su habitación—despacho revisando unos papeles y Sesshōmaru se encuentra en la sala leyendo de manera desinteresada un libro. Sin embargo, Izayoi sabe qué no lo está leyendo, que está pensando.

Se limpia las manos y se sienta en el sillón continúo de su hijastro.

—Creo que sería más fácil si volteas el libro para leerlo mejor —sugiere y ríe un poco. Sesshōmaru frunce un poco el ceño—. El invierno se avecina, ¿vas a pasar la navidad con nosotros? El año pasado no lo hiciste. Desapareciste.

—Fui a la casa de mi madre.

—Oh —Izayoi se siente incómoda, nunca sabe qué decir sin terminar haciendo enojar a Sesshōmaru, ¿por qué antes era más fácil hablar con él?—. ¿Te acuerdas cuándo eras pequeño y me dejabas contarte cuentos? —Rememora, él no la mira—. ¡Era divertido! Te gustaban mis cuentos, siempre querías otro…

—¿Qué es lo qué quieres? —Exclama fastidiado.

La señora Taishō se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé —suspira—, tal vez tratar de comprenderte un poco. —Él levanta una ceja—. Has cambiado mucho desde que tu amiga se fue, ¿ella es la responsable de tu cambio?

En verdad quiere decir que _no, _pero las frases no salen de sus labios. Se levanta del sillón, toma su abrigo y sale.

Va caminando por la calle que tanto conoce, a pesar de que ya no sale tanto, puede notar los cambios en ésta: no son muchos, en realidad. Las casas también son las mismas, al igual que a gente qué no siguió el ejemplo de la familia Higurashi y se fue, todos las personas que a Sesshōmaru le desagradan, siguen ahí, viviendo en la misma ciudad que él. Sin embargo, la única persona qué le agradó, se marchó.

Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y ahí ve de nuevo la luna menguante que antes portaba Kagome, no le gusta decirlo en voz alta, pero todavía mantiene la esperanza de que ella regrese y se quede, pero esta vez para siempre.

«_Ella no volvió» _los recuerdos de su vida pasada lo torturan, ¿por qué compara una vida con otra? ¿Acaso sería por el hecho de creer que en todas sus vidas ellos están destinados a enamorarse pero no a estar juntos?

Vuelve a guardar la medalla, no vale la pena torturarse, tiene que esperar y lo sabe. Sin embargo la paciencia nunca ha sido su fuerte, está cansado de esperar por ella desde su vida pasada, cansado de qué todo se repita. Cuándo la volvió a ver tuvo la esperanza leve de qué tal vez tendría suerte, de qué tendrían suerte, pero se equivocó. Después de que ella se marchó fue forzado a seguir con su vida, conoció gente nueva, salió con otras personas, pero nadie era ella y además, los recuerdos de una vida pasada no ayudaban para nada.

Llega al parque el lugar dónde todo comenzó y entonces, siente un profundo rencor hacía la mal jugada del destino.

Odia el hecho de haber reencarnado como humano, es mucho más sensible y algunas emociones no podía disimularlas, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no tenía que ser un Yōkai qué se hacía pasar por un humano? Los primeros copos de nieve empiezan a caer y entonces, escucha los pasos de alguien corriendo, no voltea, no le interesa. Entonces, alguien lo abraza por la espalda y el perfume característico de cierta _niña_ le llega a la nariz, es ella, debe ser ella.

Voltea y la ve.

* * *

_Ha regresado._

* * *

—¡Sessh! —Exclama Kagome feliz de volver a verlo. Él sigue sin decir nada, pero ella se abalanza a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza y temor a que sean separados de nuevo—. ¡Me alegra tanto verte! —Sigue sin romper el abrazo—. ¡Te extrañe tanto!

Sigue sin decir nada, ella está por voltear a verlo para saber si no se ha equivocado de persona, sin embargo, unos brazos que la toman de la cintura correspondiendo el abrazo, le indican que no se ha equivocado.

—Yo también —y sabe que son las únicas palabras que Sesshōmaru le brindará, pero son suficiente.

Se acurruca aún más sobre el pecho de él, Sesshōmaru siempre fue más alto que ella, pero ahora se nota más que antes. Él no hace que se aparte, de hecho prefiere que ella se encuentre así, abrazándolo. Ambos ignoran por completo el frío que empieza a hacer y el hecho de que los copos de nieve empiezan a caer sobre ambos, llenando todo de blanco, creando una blancura total.

Kagome se despega un poco de él y le regala una sonrisa.

—Fueron muchos años —exclama, apenada. Él lleva su mano a su pantalón y le tiende su collar con la luna menguante. Ella sonríe emocionada, mientras se coloca el collar—. ¡Te dije qué cumpliría mi promesa! ¡No debiste haber dudado de mí! —Lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza caen a través de sus orbes zafiros, por primera vez en tanto tiempo está frente a la persona que quiere, qué ha extrañado y de la cual no quiere volver a separarse nunca más.

Él lo sabe, puede leer a Kagome como si fuera un libro abierto.

Se acerca a ella y entonces, la besa. La chica tarda en corresponder pero lo hace, sentir los labios cálidos de Sesshōmaru sobre los de ella hace que todas las dudas o malos recuerdos sean disipados, lo mismo le sucede a él. Es en ese momento ambos saben que se han extrañado por igual y que lo qué sienten es correspondido, las palabras sobran, el corazón ha hablado.

Se separan para recuperar el oxígeno.

—Hace frío —comenta Sesshōmaru, más por la salud de ella que la propia. Kagome asiente. Él toma su mano y se encaminan hacía la casa Taishō.

* * *

_Y esta vez no la dejará ir._

* * *

Izayoi a la distancia sonríe feliz, desconoce qué es lo que pasará con ambos de ahora en adelante, pero sin duda alguna ella planea ayudarlos. En su otra vida tampoco pudo hacer mucho, pero en está todo está bien. Tanto como su hijo como su hijastro son felices y eso es algo que ella siempre deseó y ahora puede ver hecho realidad.

* * *

_»Gracias por darme una oportunidad a: Alice Taisho Gremory, Aiko Hime Aka, Guest y Mimimatt26. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_¿Alguna sugerencia para el siguiente One-Shot? Nos leemos._


	4. Chapter 31

_Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Más allá del tiempo.**

**III—I**

* * *

—_Lo lamento _—_agacha la cabeza, está muy apenada, pero sobre todo triste; ha roto su promesa_—. _Sin embargo, ambos tenemos deberes que cumplir. _—_Recuerda con cierta tristeza_—. _Y a veces la responsabilidad gana sobre nuestros deseos. _—_Trata de reprimir las lágrimas, no quiere mostrarse frágil ante él, pero sabe muy bien que es inútil; para él ella es un libro abierto._

_Él se mantiene callado, mirándola de una manera muy dura. No le gusta verla sufrir y mucho menos si es por culpa de él, pero sabe muy bien que no puede darle palabras de aliento a ella porque él está dolido, muy dolido. Había confiado en las palabras de ella y fue engañado. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo esperanzas y las vio caer._

—_Yo… lo siento, en verdad lo siento. _—_Solloza después de varios intentos por no hacerlo_—. _¡Yo quería estar contigo! Pero… InuYasha… y-yo… no quería que sufriera y… _—_Se queda callada de repente, se ha dado cuenta de qué prefirió que sufriera Sesshōmaru en vez de InuYasha. Lleva ambas manos a su boca, para callar el sollozo qué está por salir de su garganta. Sus ojos se abren al ver lo que ha hecho._

—_Humana. _—_La llama a ver el estado en el que está, pero no puede sacarla de sus pensamientos, ella está hundida en ellos._

—_¡Lo siento! _—_Y vuelve a sollozar, mientras se va alejando poco a poco, no quiere volver a ver a Sesshōmaru, su corazón duele, pero sabe que ese dolor no es nada comparado con lo que él debe de sentir. Se siente culpable y no es para menos, lo sabe_—. _Perdóname, Sesshōmaru. _—_Después sale corriendo y se pierde entre el bosque._

Se levanta sobresaltada por cuarta vez en toda la noche, las lágrimas salen de sus orbes involuntariamente, se encoge sobre sí misma y empieza a sollozar de nuevo. ¿Por qué siente tanto dolor? ¿Qué es eso qué sueña? ¿Recuerdos de una vida pasada? ¿Algo producto de su imaginación? No lo sabe pero por el momento no le interesa. No para de llorar y no hay nadie ahí para consolarla, además ¿cómo podrían consolarla? Lo único que sabe es qué traicionó a alguien que ella amaba.

Ve el reloj qué está al lado de su cama una vez que se calma y se da cuenta de qué son las cuatro de la mañana, demasiado temprano. Se limpia las lágrimas que han quedado alrededor de sus ojos y entonces lleva su mano hacía su cuello y ve la luna menguante que su novio le regresó hace meses. Se siente un poco aliviada de saber que está al lado de él, pero ¿por qué se siente así? ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

No le toma importancia y decide qué es mejor volver a tratar de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo cada vez que cierra los ojos, recuerda la misma escena. Por lo tanto decide que lo mejor será levantarse y limpiar un poco el departamento qué con ayuda de Izayoi consiguió; empieza a barrer poco a poco, sin prisas, después de todo, son las cuatro de la mañana. Termina de barrer y empieza a pasar un trapo por todo lo que contenga polvo, también termina de desempacar las cosas que sus padres le habían enviado para qué se quedará en la ciudad Shikon.

Sonríe ante el recuerdo, sus padres en verdad habían sido muy comprensivos. Hasta le habían pedido perdón por haberla arrastrado con ellos a las ciudades que iban, cuándo Kagome ya había elegido el lugar al cuál pertenecer.

Ve el reloj y se da cuenta de qué son las cinco apenas. Bufa y se sienta en el sillón de la mini-sala, prende el televisor y se pone a ver una película corta, pero casi no le presta atención, su mente sigue divagando en qué si vuelve a tener los mismos sueños cada noche y siempre se levanta de ese modo, lo más probable es que no pueda ni siquiera concentrarse en algo en concreto.

Quiere ayuda, pero sabe qué nadie le va a entender y van a decir qué está loca, cosa que ella no desea.

Su celular empieza a sonar, ¿quién sería a esa hora? Lo toma y, sin ver el número, contesta.

—_Kagome, ¿te desperté?_

La aludida reconoce la voz, esa dulce voz que nunca olvidará. —¡Sango! —Exclama contenta—. No, claro que no, ¿qué pasa?

—_Me alegro. Lo que pasa es que recién me entere que volviste, ¡me alegre tanto! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! Mi madre me lo dijo hace unos minutos y no pude evitar llamarte. ¡Qué emoción!_

—Se siente bien volver —admite

—_Ya te habías tardado _—le reprocha—_. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos ir a hacer algo… ¿te parece?_

—Pero qué sea otro día —dice con cierta pena—, todavía tengo que ir a ver lo de la escuela y ciertas cosas…

—_¡Claro! Sin presiones. Aunque no puedo esperar para verte. ¡Debes estar cambiada!_

—Igual tú

—_Solo un poco _—Kagome reconoció la voz de la madre de Sango diciéndole algo y sonrío. Era lindo saber qué ambas se llevaban muy bien—. _Bueno, espero verte pronto, mi madre dice qué te deje descansar._

"Igual no puedo dormir" pensó para sí misma. —De acuerdo, hasta luego Sango.

—_¡Hasta luego, Kag!_

Y suspira al ver qué todavía tienen tiempo de sobra; será una muy larga mañana.

* * *

Sesshōmaru la ha estado observando por más de diez minutos pero Kagome parece no darse cuenta, él nota qué hay algo mal en el comportamiento de su novia; puede ver que en el rostro de ella han aparecido ojeras, también que su cabello está mal peinado y muchos otros rasgos que la chica antes no poseía. Ella está mirando la libreta que había garabateado en la mañana, él sabe que a esa hora probablemente ella tendría que estar en clases prestando atención a todo lo dicho, pero Kagome parecía estar en otro mundo. Trató llamándola, pero ella no respondió. ¿En qué estás pensando, Kagome? Pensó con curiosidad bien fingida; rara vez ella tendría secretos para él, normalmente ella iba con él y le decía todo lo que llevaba guardado.

¿Por qué está vez estaba siendo diferente?

—Kagome. —Intentó de nuevo, sin embargo la reacción fue la misma.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue por un vaso de agua para tomar, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos regresó a la mesa, le dio un sorbo a su vaso y luego pensó en la única manera de hacer reaccionar a su novia. Se acercó un poco a ella y retiró la libreta para no mojarla; luego lo hizo.

El agua cayó por el cabello de Kagome, sobresaltándola. La chica pegó un brinco y su mirada furiosa se plantó en Sesshōmaru; él nunca lo admitiría, pero deseo reírse en ese mismo momento.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Chilló, el agua estaba fría.

—Te llame muchas veces. —Dijo, como si fuera suficiente para justiciarse.

—¡¿Era necesario?!

Oh claro que no, pero también era un pequeño castigo por estarlo ignorando toda la tarde.

Kagome se levantó de la mesa y corrió al baño, cuándo estuvo más tranquila salió con cara de disgusto, obviamente no le gustaba nada el hecho de que Sesshōmaru le haya echado un vaso de agua encima. ¡Pudo haber hecho de todo menos _eso_! También podía haberle pellizcado las mejillas, hubiera dolido pero era mejor.

Cuándo regreso lo vio sentado en la mesa cómo si nada, leyendo tranquilamente uno de los libros qué le habían encargado. Suspiró. Pensó en qué tal vez se disculparía o algo, pero luego se dijo que había sido muy inocente al pensar en eso. ¡Estaba hablando de Sesshōmaru Taishō!

Se sentó al lado de él y lo miró con enojo. Él no hizo absolutamente nada, aparento estar solo y se limitó a prestarle atención a la lectura del libro. Kagome siguió esperando una reacción de él, sin embargo no había rastro de qué iba a ver una. Suspiró y relajó la expresión y los brazos; a final de cuentas de nada servía enojarse con él.

—El agua estaba fría —reclamó haciendo un puchero dándole a entender que ya no estaba enojada pero si resentida.

—Algo te sucede.

Kagome se encogió sobre la silla, su vista se debió hacía otro lado, no quería hablar con nadie sobre los sueños raros que tenía, los sentía tan irreales y estaba segura qué si decía algo la mandarían directo al manicomio. Quiso tomar su mochila e irse a su departamento, encerrarse ahí y no salir hasta el día siguiente, pero algo la hacía quedarse sentada ahí recordando cada uno de los sueños raros que había tenido, era raro, pero parecía que debía de contárselo a Sesshōmaru, cómo si él fuera a entender lo que sentía o lo que vivía, aunque lo dudaba y mucho.

—Tengo pesadillas —era una verdad a medias, a fin de cuentas.

Sesshōmaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ella mentía, lo podía leer en su expresión; cerró el libro en un ruido algo estrepitoso logrando sacar a su novia de sus pensamientos.

—Las verdades a medias también son mentiras —aclara y entonces toma la mano de Kagome para arrastrarla prácticamente hasta el patio de la casa Taishō.

Kagome solamente se deja guiar, todavía metida en sus pensamientos, a veces en verdad odia que Sesshōmaru la pueda leer como si fuera un libro abierto, eso hacía qué se le hiciera muy difícil mentirle. Llegan al patio de la casa; el lugar favorito de Izayoi y mejor cuidado por ella misma. Hay algunos árboles de sombra qué hacen el sol no se filtre tanto, tan solo lo necesario, también hay muchas flores plantadas, todas bien cuidadas y podadas. Se sorprende un poco al ver lo cambiado qué está el patio, pero finalmente sonríe ante la belleza del mismo.

Él la guía entre las flores y los árboles hasta un pequeñito claro que se ve entre dos árboles grandes, ahí hay una banca justo para dos o tres personas. Kagome se queda mirando a Sesshōmaru, esperando que le diga algo como "podemos hablar aquí" o qué le pregunte algo, sin embargo él sigue sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y camina con ella de la mano como si nada.

Llegan y él se sienta y la jala a ella para que haga lo mismo.

Permanecen en silencio un buen raro, Kagome sabe muy bien que él está esperando que ella hable y le diga todo lo que ha estado ocultando porque sabe que ella se siente cómoda con él y siente qué puede confiar en él, era como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo está vez es diferente, está vez hay algo que no va bien; Kagome siente que lo traicionó y aunque eso no ha pasado, no puede hacer que el sentimiento desaparezca.

—Pesadillas —dice Sesshōmaru como si esa palabra fuera algo clave para hacer que ella hable.

—Sí, pesadillas.

—Explícate —demanda acercándose un poco más a la femenina—, hay tiempo.

—Son pesadillas Sesshōmaru, tú también debes de tenerla de vez en cuando, no hay nada en especial…

—Mientes.

Ella suspira derrotada, es inútil. —Parecen recuerdos de una vida pasada… pero al parecer yo traiciono a alguien y me levantó llorando, deseando nunca haberlo hecho. Siempre es la misma pesadilla, no cambia nada, ni el escenario ni los protagonistas.

Sesshōmaru comprende más de lo que ella cree, él tiene las mismas pesadillas.

—Una pesadilla dónde sales corriendo hacía el bosque, huyendo de la otra persona.

Kagome lo mira sorprendida. —¿C-Cómo s-sabes?

—Son recuerdos —aclara—, de una vida pasada.

La femenina se siente más culpable ahora, si esos son recuerdos de una vida pasada eso quiere decir que sí traicionó a alguien, que hizo sufrir a alguien más. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! ¡Eso es inhumano! La culpabilidad pesa cada vez más en su consciencia, lleva sus manos a sus labios impidiendo que un grito salga de ellos. Quiere tranquilizarse pero no puede. Sesshōmaru nota eso y empieza a llamarla muchas veces seguida, sin embargo no obtiene respuesta, ella está demasiado alterada, es de suponerse. La toma de los hombros y la besa tratando de regresarla a la realidad; Kagome siente el roce y reacciona encontrándose con unos ojos ámbares que la miran con preocupación bien disimulada.

—¿Yo traicioné a alguien? —Se atreve a preguntar temerosa.

—En una vida pasada eras una sacerdotisa —empieza a explicar, ella lo mira y se sorprende de que él sepa todo eso, ¿acaso Sesshōmaru...?—, la guardiana de la perla de Shikon, llevabas el mismo nombre, eras de otra época y atravesabas un pozo para volver a tu casa. —Sabe que esa información no resuelve las dudas de ella por lo que decide que hasta ahí dirá—. InuYasha era el nombre de un medio demonio que era tu acompañante, te enamoraste de él o eso creíste; había alguien que deseaba el poder de la perla: Naraku, por lo tanto ambos eran compañeros de viaje que compartían un mismo objetivo: recolectar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que tu quebraste en pedazos y derrotar a Naraku; en el trayecto del viaje conociste muchos otros amigos: Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippō y muchos más.

Kagome se queda en silencio. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

De nuevo ignora la pregunta y sigue relatando. —En ese tiempo nos conocimos, yo era el Lord de las tierras del Oeste y me llamaba igual que ahora mismo. Con el tiempo también me uní para derrotar a Naraku, InuYasha era mi medio hermano en ese entonces. —Voltea la mirada hacia el cielo nunca antes había contado a nadie lo que recordaba—. En una batalla ambos grupos quedaron dispersados, tú viniste conmigo y convivimos mucho tiempo juntos; desarrollaste sentimientos hacía mí y yo también lo hice.

»Te sentiste confundida porque te gustaba InuYasha y culpable a la vez porque sentías que lo estabas traicionando. Nos volvimos a reunir con nuestros grupos correspondientes y nos separamos pero todo se volvió más complicado. Te dije que cuándo acabara toda la batalla pensarás con quién querías estar. Y cuándo la batalla terminó desapareciste con el pozo durante tres años y cuándo volviste dijiste que no podías dejar a InuYasha, que no querías que sufriera.

Se quedan en silencio un largo rato, Kagome trata de asimilar todo lo que se le acaba de decir y Sesshōmaru se mantiene esperando una reacción de parte de ella, aunque sea mínima; él ya sabía esa historia, tuvo que juntar todas las piezas desde que era pequeño, los recuerdos nunca lo dejaron de atormentar en sus sueños, muchas veces, cuando era pequeño, deseaba que la hora de dormir nunca llegara porque odiaba tener esos sueños. Luego se volvió interesante descubrir todo lo relacionado con su vida pasada, hasta que armó más o menos bien las piezas del rompecabezas (todavía había cosas que no recordaba).

—Lo siento —dijo por fin ella.

—Fue en una vida pasada —Aclara él para no hacerla sentir mal—, ya no importa.

Kagome sonríe un poco y se acerca a él, sus manos sostienen el rostro masculino con la intención de que Sesshōmaru volteé a verla y él lo hace. Higurashi pega su frente con la de él y sonríe un poco.

—No volverá a pasar —promete

Sesshōmaru lo sabe, así que se ahorra las palabras y la besa sellando la promesa.

* * *

Desde que Kagome, la mejor amiga de Sango, se marchó de la ciudad sin decir nada más que "prometo que volveré", Sango la había esperado cada día de su vida. Nunca la reemplazó, si conocía a alguien con quién sus gustos congeniarán, la llamaba "amiga", sin embargo de sus labios nunca volvió a salir otro "mejor amiga" que no fuera para llamar a Kagome Higurashi.

Paso invierno, volvió la primavera, el verano, el otoño y otra vez el invierno, las estaciones pasaban, igual que los días, meses y años. ¿Dudar de la palabra de Kagome? No, nunca. Ella sabía que Kagome volvería y el día que eso pasara sabía que volverían a ser las mismas amigas de siempre.

Le envió cartas, millones de cartas; nunca perdieron la comunicación. Todas sus cartas habían tenido respuesta, hasta un día que no fue así. Ese día se preocupó y llamó a la señora Higurashi para preguntar por Kagome, ésta le dijo que su hija había regresado a la ciudad Shikon por unos días y qué gracias a Izayoi estaba rentando un departamento y se quedará a vivir en la ciudad.

Sango susurró un "gracias" y colgó; tenía que admitir que se sintió herida, pensó que su mejor amiga iría a visitarla o tan siquiera le diría personalmente que había vuelto a su ciudad de origen.

Sin embargo a los pocos días comprendió que Kagome había regresado por y para Sesshōmaru; ella sabía de la relación especial que tenían ambos. No eran novios en ese entonces, pero eran más que amigos. Era demasiado obvio que ambos terminarían juntos. Cuándo lo comprendió, olvidó todo enojo y sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón; confiaba en que Sesshōmaru sabría hacer feliz a su mejor amiga y que además, ambos sabrían manejar las adversidades que se presentaran, juntos.

Por eso cuándo terminó de programar la cita para charlar con Kagome, tenía muy en caro lo que le iba a decir. Sabía que esos dos necesitaban un gran pequeño empujón y sería ella quién se los daría. Claro, nunca contó qué InuYasha también se le uniera; él le había pedido que lo dejaran acompañarlas.

Era increíble todo lo que InuYasha había cambiado. Así que sin dudarlo, aceptó.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba sentada en una mesa en una cafetería esperando a que Sango llegara. Estaba algo impaciente, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su mejor amiga y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era abrazarla. Desvió la mirada hacía la ventana y se dio cuenta de qué pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo y se dijo que debió de haber llevado un paraguas, pero ¿qué era un poco de lluvia a final de cuentas?

Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y volteó rápidamente topándose con un par de ojos color chocolate, los reconoció enseguida y sin poder reprimir la emoción que estaba experimentando se levantó de su asiento.

—¡Sango! —Mencionó mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga con fuerza. La había extrañado como nunca y siempre trato de contestar todas las cartas, no suprimió absolutamente nada, todo sobre su vida lo sabía Sango—. ¡Te extrañe tanto!

El abrazo fue correspondido con igual o más fuerza. Pasaron varios minutos así abrazadas hasta que alguien haciendo una aparente "tos" las trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—InuYasha… —dijo Kagome en un susurro, había regresado hace muchos días atrás pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ver bien a InuYasha y mucho menos hablarle. Él siempre se mostraba ocupado.

El peliplata se acercó a Kagome, le sonrió y la abrazó. Él también apreciaba mucho a la chica, era una muy buena amiga, su mejor amiga y ahora cuñada. Estaba feliz por su hermano y por ella, estaba feliz de que fueran felices. Y él ayudaría a que esa felicidad permaneciera, por eso estaba en ese lugar junto a Sango.

—Se te extrañó c_uñada _—Sango rodó los ojos, InuYasha podía "madurar" casi todo lo que quisiera, pero nunca dejaría de amar molestar a Kagome.

La chica se sonrojó y le pidió con la mirada a su amiga que la ayudara.

* * *

En la cafetería pidieron algo sencillo para degustar, después caminaron hasta la plaza dónde Sango y Kagome recorrieron todos los puestos en busca de algo que comprar para portarlo ambas como recuerdo. InuYasha las siguió a todos los lugares y sólo compró pocas cosas, uno que otro era un regalo para su novia.

En todo el trayecto no pararon de contarse cosas, de compartir opiniones sobre algún tema o pequeñas bromas que hacia InuYasha para no quedarse atrás en la comunicación. Una plática sin duda alguna amena.

—Estoy agotada —exclamó la castaña al momento que se sentaba en una banca del parque que habían recorrido. InuYasha se sentó a un lado de Sango y Kagome al otro lado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un breve tiempo, Sango e InuYasha sabían que había llegado la hora de no solo darle una pequeña ayuda a la pareja, sino también de hablar de un tema que nadie había querido tocar en mucho tiempo.

—Kagome… —llamó Sango con suavidad, la aludida volteó a verla—, InuYasha y yo queremos saber; ¿qué va a pasar con ustedes dos? ¿Volverás con tu familia cuándo termines en unos meses la universidad?

La pelinegra guardó silencio sin saber realmente que responder. Sabía que sus padres la habían dejado quedarse en la ciudad Shikon hasta terminar sus estudios, pero después de eso ellos podrían llamarla o decirle algo más. ¿Ella podría negarse? ¿La promesa de volver sería suficiente para quedarse en la ciudad Shikon? Es decir amaba a Sesshōmaru, pero no había pensado en el futuro.

Sabía que luchar por el amor que le tenía era una opción, pero sin nada realmente que los atara a estar juntos entonces todavía podían separarlos.

—Sesshōmaru terminará en unos meses la universidad —dijo InuYasha—, y mi padre le ofreció empleo. Le dije hace unos días que los podrían separar. Así que le ofrecí una solución.

Kagome lo miró perpleja.

—¿Una solución?

Sango e InuYasha sonrieron.

* * *

Caminar por toda la calle empedrada hasta ver un montón de luces, era sin duda alguna, una muy mala referencia. Pero que no se atrevió a discutir, después de todo, sus amigos decían que esa era sin duda alguna una buena "solución" a su problema. Aunque ahora mismo no sabía en qué la podía ayudar seguir una calle empedrada hasta quién-sabe-dónde.

No desconfiaba de InuYasha y de Sango, de hecho pondría su vida en sus manos. Pero la estaban confundiendo; podía deducir que tenían algo entre manos, pero no sabía exactamente qué y eso la asustaba un poco. Siguió caminando con la clara intención de saciar su curiosidad y también, permanecer al lado de Sesshōmaru por siempre, si eso era posible.

Ella lo quería a él más que nada en el mundo, por eso había vuelto, para aclarar los sentimientos que mucho tiempo tuvo que ocultar desde que era pequeña, pero qué dejo salir cuándo finalmente lo había vuelto a ver. Le encantaba estar con Sesshōmaru, compartir momentos con él y que la apoyara, además de qué indiscretamente cuándo él necesitara su ayuda, recurriera a ella.

No eran la pareja perfecta a los ojos de los demás, pero no les importaba. Ellos compartían ese maravilloso sentimiento llamado amor y no dejarían que nadie se los arrebatara, no de nuevo.

Permitió a sus pensamientos vagar, recordar momentos y no reprimió su sentimientos, de vez en cuando una sonrisa boba aparecía en sus labios en señal de estar recordando algo que solamente le pertenecía a ella y a su novio.

Vio un montón de luces y rápidamente levantó la mirada llevándose una gran sorpresa. En lo que sus ojos se admiraban de la belleza del lugar que estaba viendo, su mente divagó un poco y finalmente ató todos los cabos sueltos; Sango e InuYasha la habían citado para "hablar" con ella porque querían distraerla, hacer que su pareja tuviera un poco más de tiempo para hacer esa sorpresa. También por eso mismo le habían dado esas indicaciones tan malas pero a la vez tan precisas.

Había sido un complot.

Subió poco a poco los escalones que la llevaban al gran quiosco dónde estaba una mesa para dos personas y parado enfrente del quiosco, en un escalón, se encontraba Sesshōmaru mirándola atentamente. Kagome sabía que su novio no era muy expresivo, pero ella podía ver que su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento que en el momento no supo descifrar.

—¿Preparaste todo esto tu solo? —Preguntó cuándo llego al último escalón. Él asintió y Kagome sonrió al momento que se arrojaba a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Lo amaba, no tenía duda de eso, por lo mismo buscó los labios contrarios para besarlos. Un beso que fue correspondido.

Se sentaron a cenar, no necesitaban palabras ya que sus miradas transmitían todo lo que se querían decir. Kagome, aunque tenía un poco de miedo por el futuro, estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo y hasta cambiarlo con tal de estar al lado del peliplata que lo único que hacía era siempre sorprenderla.

—Recibiste una carta —dijo él antes de darle un pequeño trago a su copa.

Kagome agradeció no estar bebiendo nada o comiendo porque sin duda alguna lo hubiera escupido. Se le quedó mirando, preguntándose como hacía él para saber todo, pero sabía que tal vez no lo descubriría.

—De mis padres —aclaró—, están enterados de que terminaré pronto la universidad.

Se formó un silencio un tanto tenso, ella quería decir algo, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué podía decir. Sesshōmaru por su parte parecía disfrutar de su copa, como si tuviera todo fríamente calculado, tal vez porque así _era_.

—Sesshōmaru… —se atrevió a decir por fin.

—Solamente tenemos que encontrar una forma de qué te quedes.

Lo dicho anteriormente la dejo sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

Sesshōmaru le tendió una pulsera y le dijo simplemente—: Póntela.

Higurashi quedó completamente desconcertada. —¿En qué nos va a ayudar ponerme una pulsera? —Pero al recibir una mirada dura de parte del peliplata le hizo frenar todo argumento. Se iba a colocar la pulsera cuándo se dio cuenta de qué algo colgaba de ella, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de qué era un pequeño anillo, a la medida de su dedo.

Quedó todavía más impresionada, miró a Sesshōmaru con duda pero éste estaba completamente calmado, como si nada importante estuviera ocurriendo.

Kagome tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía muy bien que eso no podía ser una broma porque su novio era frío, más no cruel.

—Yo… —No sabía que decir. Solamente sabía que tenía ganas de levantarse y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, tal vez llenarle la cara de besos aunque él se molestara; las lágrimas de felicidad no dejaban de salir de su sorbes zafiros y más cuando vio que Sesshōmaru le regalo una sonrisa pequeña pero que hizo que su corazón se acelerará un poco más.

No resistió más y entonces se abalanzó a los brazos del peliplata y lo besó de nuevo, un beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente.

—¡Acepto, acepto! —Exclamó tiempo después.

Con esa prueba se dio cuenta de qué no solamente ella amaba a Sesshōmaru, sino también que el sentimiento era mutuo y solo eso le bastaba saber para luchar contra todos aquellos que quisieran separarlos, porque no dejaría ni que sus destinos se volvieran a separar.

Y sabía que contaba con muchos aliados para evitar que eso pasara.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a __**Breen Martínez **__por haberme ayudado y haber escrito algunos fragmentos cuándo yo debía de terminar de estudiar, de verdad ella fue de gran ayuda. ¡Por algo la adoro y es la que revisa todos mis escritos!_

_Finalmente pude terminar éste One-Shot que me hizo desvelarme muchas veces. Maldita sea la musa que se va cuándo más la necesito. Gracias por su paciencia y buenos comentarios, que si no los contesto, los leo un montón de veces._

_Espero les haya gustado y espero venir pronto con otro One-Shot._

_Al._


End file.
